


toss your dirty shoes in my washing machine heart

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff. So much fluff, Gen, M/M, also laundromat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	toss your dirty shoes in my washing machine heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/gifts).

Sehun was sweating. It was the middle of August and he was stuck doing laundry. Not that he minded, it’s just...he was far too hot to even think about doing work. And it didn’t help that Mr. Broad and Tall on the other side was currently shirtless with sweat dripping off of him as he put is clothes in the washing machine.

It’s not like he was checking the other guy out or anything, no not at all. It was just hard NOT to notice. Especially since the dude literally brought his sword with him and placed it on the folding table as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

‘Excuse me..’ Sehun whipped his head away and pretended as if he was grabbing his detergent. Sehun belatedly noticed that the guy’s voice was surprisingly soft.

‘Do you have any fabric softener by any chance?’ 

It took Sehun a second to process the question, until he wordlessly handed Mr. Broad and Tall the bottle, almost dropping it in the process of handing to him. Damn that man and his well defined abs.

The man smiled and he instantly looked younger. ‘Thanks!’

Sehun mumbles what sounded like a ‘you’re welcome’ and continued to dump his clothes inside the machine until he closed the door with a bang. As he turned around, he noticed the man staring at him with a peculiar look on his face. ‘Um..do you need something or...’ Sehun wanted to slap himself. Why was he being so rude?

The man smiled. ‘Oh no..I was just about to tell you that you forgot to put the detergent in.’

“Huh? What?’ Sehun breathlessly asked.

The man pointed to the washing machine with a sly smile. ‘You forgot to put the detergent in.’

Sehun whipped his head towards the machine and then at his detergent bottle and then back at the man. ‘Fuck!’ Sehun tried to cancel to wash process but the door was locked and machine didn’t pay heed whatsoever.

Sehun despairingly sat down in front of the machine with his head in his hands. The other guy was currently laughing, his eyes twinkling with mischief. ‘Hey, at least your clothes would be throughly rinsed.’

Sehun looked at up the man, giving him his best ‘im too angry to talk to you’ glare. The man only ended up laughing more. He walked over to where Sehun was sitting and sat on the bench in front of him. ‘It’s ok. It happens to the best of us.’

‘Really?’ Sehun sniffed. ‘How is a man like you capable of screwing up this horrendously?’

The man put his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking of an example. ‘Hmm...well I once knocked over a bunch of candles in the temple and the curtains caught on fire. My shifou was pissed.’ The man smiled. ‘I had to clean up the entire temple that day, so I guess I kind of outrank you when it comes to causing disasters.’

Sehun sat up out of interest. ‘Did you just say temple?’

The man nodded. ‘Yeah. Why?’

‘So you’re a Buddhist monk then?’ 

The man laughed. ‘Uhh...I guess you could say that? I only trained and studied with them until I was old enough to leave. Now, I’m just a regular college kid.’

‘Whoa. That’s sick! What did they teach you?’ 

The man shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Like the regular stuff like math, science, history, etc. We also learned Buddhism as well along with wushu.’

Sehun whistled. The man in front of him seemed like he stepped straight out of Bruce Lee film. ‘So like, why did you leave?’

The man laughed. ‘I was bored as fuck. Imagine meditating for hours on end every day. Besides my parents agreed that I only stay there until I was 18, so I left a day after my 18th birthday, applied to college and ended up here.’

Sehun nodded. ‘So like did you have trouble adjusting?’ 

‘Yeah. It’s weird bc like you don’t use technology that much. Like we learn about and sometimes use it, but only for educational purposes or for emergencies. So..yeah, it was definitely weird. After the first year though, it was fine, but even still people tend to call me an ‘old soul’ from time to time. I can’t really help it.’ The man shrugged.

‘What about you?’ The man nodded towards Sehun. ‘My crazy backstory aside, how was your life?’

‘Me? I had relatively far more boring childhood compared to you.’ Sehun laughed. ‘I grew up here, went to school, did extracurriculars like everyone else, I guess. The only thing that I guess you could consider interesting that I do is that I dance. But that’s it.’

‘You dance?’ The guy’s eyes widened. ‘That’s so cool!’

Sehun shrugged. ‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘What type of dance styles are you familiar with?’ Sehun was surprised by how genuinely interested the guy seemed to be. Most people aren’t. 

‘Um..hip hop mostly. You know, popping, locking, stuff like that.’

‘Whoa.’ The guy smiled. ‘I tried doing bboying, but it’s a lot harder than it looks. I almost broke my neck trying so kudos to you.’

Sehun laughed. ‘You can probably do flips in the air, and yet you almost broke your neck trying to bboy? How is that even possible?’

‘It’s a long story...’ the man laughed.

Sehun decides that he likes the guy. ‘I didn’t introduce myself but um...I’m Sehun.’

The man smiles brightly. ‘Hi Sehun, I’m Zitao, but you can call me Tao if you want.’

Sehun mouths the name a few times. He likes how it feels on his tongue. ‘Hello Zitao.’

Zitao smiled even wider. ‘You pronunciation is good!’ 

‘I know Mandarin, so I guess that’s why.’

Zitao starts talking in rapid fire Mandarin and it becomes a bit hard to understand considering Zitao’s qingdao dialect comes out every now and then. The only sentences he can really make out is ‘omg how do you learn Mandarin?’ and ‘you’re pronunciation is adorable’

‘Are you from Qingdao?’ Sehun hesitantly asks in Mandarin.

Zitao’s smiles again and Sehun at this rate is sure that Zitao’s smile could possibly be brighter than the Sun. ‘Yeah! I’m a Shandong, Qingdao boy!’ Zitao exclaims proudly and Sehun couldn’t help but smile at that.

‘The accent gave it way, didn’t it?’ Zitao switches back to Korean.

Sehun nods with a smile on his face. ‘Yeah, um I studied at the University of Qingdao for awhile as part of like a study abroad exchange program so.. yeah I can recognize the dialect when I hear it.’

‘That’s amazing! Qingdao really is a nice place and I’m not just saying that because I’m from there.’ Zitao says with a wink. ‘The beaches are gorgeous and we have the best coffee shops!’

‘And bubble tea.’ Sehun adds. Zitao nods excitedly.

‘I wish I could go back.’ Sehun sighs. ‘It was so nice.’

‘Considering the fact that we’re friends now, I could show you around. It’s been awhile since I went home so it’s be a good excuse to see my parents too. I’m a good tour guide too and you don’t even have to pay me!’ 

Sehun blinked. ‘Wait, you consider me as your friend?’

Zitao shrugged. ‘Well yeah. I know we just met, but you introduced yourself and I introduced myself and then talked about yourselves. I mean, isn’t that what friends do?’

‘It’s a bit sudden don’t you think?’ Sehun got up from the floor and brushed the dirt off of his pants. ‘I could be a serial killer for all you know.’

Zitao laughed. ‘You? A serial killer? I’m not sure about that but I think dan take my chances with you.’

‘Alright.’ Sehun shrugs. ‘But don’t say I didn’t warn you. Congrats, I’m your friend now. Shake my hand so now it’s official.’ Sehun stuck his hand out in Zitao’s direction and Zitao gently clasped his hands and shook it. Sehun held on for a bit until he realized that holding on for far too long and quickly let go, hoping that Zitao wouldn’t notice anything.

Luckily, it seemed that Zitao didn’t. Zitao got up from the bench as well. ‘As much as I am humbled and grateful to make your acquaintance and be your newest friend, I’m going go put my clothes in the dryer. I’ll be right back, Hun-ah, ok? Wait for me?’

Sehun giggled a bit. ‘What’s with the hun-ah?’

Zitao didn’t face him as he was currently preoccupied with dumping his clothes in the dryer. ‘Well, your my friend right? All my friends have nicknames and I think hun-ah suits you. You don’t mind, do you?’

Sehun thought about it for a bit. No, he didn’t mind. When he was younger, he hated nicknames but somehow hearing it come out of Zitao’s mouth, it didn’t sound so bad. He kinda liked it if he was honest. It made him feel special. ‘Nah, I don’t.’ He answered with a smile.

‘Well that’s a relief, or I’d have to come up with a different one. It takes a lot of work coming up with nicknames, you know? It’s an under appreciated art form.’

‘Sure.’ Sehun leaned back on the washing machine.

Zitao finished putting the last of his clothes in the dryer and closed the door with a flourish. He turned to face Sehun as he leaned against the dryer. ‘You think I’m cheesy don’t you?’

‘Well yes, but it suits you. It gives you likability points.’

‘Im honored that I have the privilege to hear your honesty.’ Zitao says with mock seriousness.

‘You should be. It’s not easy being my friend, you know?’ Sehun crosses his arms over his chest. ‘I’m special.’

‘Oh believe me, I know.’

A moment silence passes over them until Sehun speaks up again. ‘Even though we’ve only been friends for a hour, I’m glad that we met.’

‘Me too.’ Zitao answers with a smile. ‘We should hang out.’

‘Want my number? To know like hang out or talk or whatever? Like casually.’  
Sehun tries but desperately fails at hiding his eagerness.

‘Sure, give me your phone.’ Zitao holds his hand and Sehun wordlessly hands it to him. Once Zitao is finished, Sehun laughs at the amount of ridiculous emojis Zitao added next to his name. ‘Text me and I’ll add your number to my contacts list.’

Sehun nods. ‘Yeah, will do.’

‘As much as I hate to say this, but my clothes are done and I have to go, but once you text me, I’ll promise to meet up with you, ok?’ Zitao grabs his clothes and his sword and stuffs them into his laundry basket and heads towards the door. ‘BYE HUN AH!!!’ He pushed the door open with his leg, well more like kicks it open and walks out, not forgetting to wave goodbye.

Sehun laughs as he watches the shirtless man walk onto the street, oblivious to everyone’s incredulous stares. ‘Idiot...’ Sehun mutters to himself. Sehun pulls out his phone and types out a quick text to Zitao:

Hey dumbass,  
Wear a shirt first. 😂  
-Hun-ah 😎

Sehun laughs hysterically while he watches Zitao dramatically drop his laundry basket onto the street and pull out his phone.

Zitao looks confused until he realizes who sent it and turns back to face Sehun. Sehun waves while he is laughing as Zitao pulls out a clean t-shirt from his laundry basket and puts it on. Sehun immediately gets a text. 

There. Put on a shirt, just for you. Are you happy now? 😁  
-your newest friend 🤩😁💕

Sehun nods and gives him a thumbs up while Zitao gives him the most dumbest smile that he ever saw in his life. Zitao puts his phone back in his pocket and picks up his laundry basket, resuming his walk home.

Sehun shakes his head as he sits on the bench. ‘What an idiot...’. Even if he’s stuck here for another hour, he’s grateful that he was able to meet someone like Zitao. Sehun pulls his phone out and sends Zitao a quick text. ‘Thank you 💕’


End file.
